


Pie Love You

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: May tries to make a Christmas pie.  May should not bake.  Peter is not going to let his favorite person feel bad about it, though.





	Pie Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomdeplumeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomdeplumeria/gifts).



> I wrote this ficlet for the lovely [nomdeplumeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomdeplumeria)! She requested the prompt “I’m going to eat this whole pie by myself and you’re not going to say anything about it.” with Aunt May and Peter Parker!

Okay, they both knew it, but sometimes it was surprising just how bad Aunt May was at cooking. She tried, wow did she try, but she just… wasn’t good at it. It didn’t matter how easy or hard the recipe was, cooking was just not something that was in May Parker’s list of abilities.

So when she got all excited about trying her hand at a British-inspired vegan fruit mince pie, Peter just braced himself for the coming disaster and didn’t say a word.

May was probably his favorite person in the world. More than Ned and MJ and Mr. Stark, May was his North Star. She had been holding Peter together ever since he was a little kid, even more since Uncle Ben died, even though holding herself and her nephew together at the same time couldn’t be easy.

It was harder at Christmas. It was Peter’s favorite holiday, May’s and Ben’s too, and they’d always made the most out of it. But it was harder without Uncle Ben around, and with everything else going on with the Spiderman thing. May was trying harder this year, making up for all the people that weren’t around anymore. Peter loved her for it.

Which was why he kind of wanted to stand up, wrap his arms around her, and hug all the sad out of her when she brought the pie to the table after dinner.

With a shaky sort of sigh, May set the slightly blackened pie on the table. She was smiling, but her eyes were glittering with tears, and Peter couldn’t bear it.

With a determined expression, Peter tugged the pie over to himself and grabbed a fork. “It’s mine. Dibs.”

May looked at him in surprise, blinking fast behind her glasses. “What?”

“My pie. All mine. I’m going to eat this whole pie by myself and you’re not going to say anything about it.” He dug his fork right into the middle of the pie and dug up a bite. It was… sort of gluey on the inside, and the pie crust was kind of tough, but Peter was resolute in his quest. He was not going to let his Aunt May feel bad about this, not during Christmas time.

Okay, yeah, it didn’t taste great, kind of like grainy, sticky gummy candy and burnt jam, but Peter did not care. He was gonna power through this. He only managed another few bites, however, before May was tugging him up out of his seat and hugging him hard.

“You don’t have to try so hard, bud. You know that, right?”

Peter just rested his chin on her shoulder and hugged her back. “You don’t either.”

They were both a little bit weepy when they pulled back, but then they looked down at the sad, terrible pie and started laughing.

“Come on, we’re gonna go find a bakery.” May decided, dumping the pie into the garbage. “Pie-making is just not my thing.”

“You sure tried hard though.” 

May laughed and ruffled Peter’s hair. “You’re a good kid.” She looped a scarf around her neck and tugged on her coat. “What kind of pie are you gonna get?”

“Pumpkin.” Peter decided instantly. “With enough whipped cream to camouflage it entirely.”

May held her hand up for a high five. “I have taught you well.”


End file.
